


Interesting Feelings

by Azreael



Series: Request Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreael/pseuds/Azreael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis takes the doctor to eerily familiar place where he meets a man that makes the doctor feel like he never has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 300 word request fic written for Katnissness (twitter). It ended up being more than 300 words though.
> 
> Can you guess where he is?

After another miscalculation, the doctor had landed in the wrong time at the wrong place. He stepped out of the tardis to see where he was now. It seemed to be a space station of sorts. He locked the door, turned around, and froze. There on front of him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His jaw bone and beautiful eyes were not ones he could ever forget nor did he want to. The mans choice of a tweed jacket and pants that were a little to short struck him as odd but he wasn't one to judge.

Just as soon as he noticed this man, than man also noticed him. This beautiful man stared at him with a puzzled almost pained look before his face quickly once again became void of all emotion. The other man took a deep breath and started walking towards him.

The Doctor's hearts quickened. Although he felt strangely attracted to this man something felt wrong. His mind and the tardis were to screaming to leave but he couldn't get his feet to move. He was stuck.

As soon as the man stopped less than a foot away from him the doctor stopped breathing all together.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, "You know that you can be here."

"Wha-a-t" the doctor stuttered before quickly regaining his composure, "Who are you to tell me where I can and can't go?"

"You don't recognize this place?" the other man asked quizzically.

"No I don't. I was trying to get to the planet Clorabo for the annual Flower celebration. It is the most beautiful in the entire galaxy and only happens once every 10,000 years but my tardis took me to this place instead. I am not quite sure why." The doctor told him, trying not to give away his own feelings. Normally this was very easy for him but now it was becoming increasingly difficult with every passing second.

"You don't remember," the other man said quietly before drifting off into though.

All the sudden recognition flashed across his face before it contorted into something different that the doctor couldn't quite recognize. "You need to leave now. I know what you are feeling for me right now but those feelings aren't real. You are feeling for what happened here in your past, for the connection you made. You need to leave now."

"Why wont you tell-" The other man cut him off with a hard kiss on the lips. Now confused as to what he was feeling the doctor stood absolutely still, not sure what to think but not minding it either.

"Now go," the other man ordered him before turning around and walking away.

The doctor stood there for only half a minute longer before turning around and walking back to the tardis. Something in the man's voice told him that he needed to leave.

As he traveled to the planet of Clorabo there was something nagging at his mind about the man's words. He felt like he should remember what the place was but he couldn't. There was also something very familiar in that other man's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about continuing this into a multi-chapter fic but turning it into Rose/Ten.
> 
> If you didn't realize (which i hope you did) the mystery man was 11 and they were on satellite 5.


End file.
